Deaths and Funerals (Parody)
Deaths and Funerals is a parody on the Mr. Men Show. Trivia * This parody takes place after Pests, as a flashback with the ending is shown before it starts. * In the church scene, Brian Ring and The Mr. Men Show Haters celebrate and play the chicken song by J.Geco. * When the montage of Mr. Bump and Little Miss Whoops is shown, stock footage from the episodes “Booboos”, “Games”, “Boats”, “Superstore”, “Canned Goods” and “Snow” is used. * When the end credits play, the cast says “Mr. Bump - Vin Diesel, Mr. Persnickety - Jason Bateman, Little Miss Magic - Tori Black, Brian Ring - Thomas the Tank Engine, Mr. Grumpy - Peter Griffin, Little Miss Daredevil - Susan Boyle, Roger Hargreaves’ Spirit - Mark Ruffalo, Mr. Messy - Charles Laughton and Mr. Nosey - Tom Holland”. * The intro uses footage from 2 Thomas & Friends episodes, 1 movie and 3 Andywilson92 videos, The episodes are “Toad Stands By” and “Cranky Bugs”. The movie is “Day of the Diesels”. And the 3 Andywilson92 videos are “Thomas and Freinds 2”, “Thomas and Freinds Theme Song” and “Thomas and Freinds 3”. Transcript * Deaths and Funerals (Parody)/Transcript References South Park * The intro is replaced with the South Park intro with random footage. Toy Story * While Mr. Bump is waiting for the doctor to talk to about is Miss Whoops okay. He comes across Buzz Lightyear and asks him if he was going for a checkup, only for him to reply “Don’t talk to me!”. In that scene, Buzz was holding his arm. Referencing the scene from the first Toy Story movie where he tries to fly out a window while stuck in Sid’s house. But fails and falls down the stairs, breaking his arm off. Camp Lazlo * Before Little Miss Whoops dies, Mr. Strong tells Mr. Bump that she was beaten up by Scoutmaster Lumpus. Family Guy * Little Miss Scary dies by getting shot by Cleveland Brown. Pietro Mascagni * The Intermezzo of Cavalleria Rusticana plays when the montage of Mr. Bump and Little Miss Whoops is shown. Thomas & Friends * At the beginning of the parody, when the flashback with the ending of Pests is shown, the opening theme from the 2009 Thomas & Friends movie, Hero of the Rails is used. * In a deleted scene where Mr. Bump is searching for Little Miss Whoops, the song “Searching Everywhere” from the 2013 Thomas and Friends movie, King of the Railway plays. * As Little Miss Whoops dies, if you listen closely, you can hear someone say “As time went on, poor Godred got smaller and smaller… till nothing was left.”, a line from the Railway Series book, Mountain Engines. * When Brian blows the air horn, it has Frankie’s horn. * After Roger Hargreaves’ Spirit tells Little Miss Daredevil that she’d better be crying and she deserved it for ruining his book creations, Diesel yells “Alright people, let’s TEAR THIS PLACE DOWN!” and Brian sings I’m full of surprises, which was sung by Diesel in the 2016 Thomas & Friends movie, The Great Race. Also while he’s singing it, he imagines himself being in a band with Diesel, ‘Arry and Bert and singing it to all the characters he loves, and every character introduced from October 1984 to May 2016 are all of them. Along with Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, The Simpsons Family, Principal Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers and every other Simpsons and Family Guy character. (And also some Railway Series characters), (However, Diesel is the only character who speaks). * After Mr. Grumpy says “Ugh!”, Brian and the Mr. Men Show haters sing a parody on “Never Overlook A Little Hater”, which is a parody on the song, “Never Overlook A Little Engine”, a song from the 2015 Thomas and Friends movie, Sodor’s Legend Of The Lost Treasure. Shrek * While Brian is singing I’m full of surprises, he sings it to all his favorite characters, and Shrek, Donkey and Fiona are some of them. Spongebob Squarepants * When Brian is singing I’m full of surprises, he sings it to all the characters he loves, and Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy are some of them. Lazy Town * When Roger Hargreaves’ Spirit tells Brian to sing one more song, he plays a saxophone, and then The Mr. Men Show Haters sing We Are Number One. Which was featured in the episode “Robbie’s Dream Team”. The Simpsons * Reverend Lovejoy is the reverend for the funerals of Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Funny, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Giggles (Despite that only being a dream) Tom and Jerry * At the end of the parody, when Little Miss Whoops tells herself that she was very hungry for some cat, a cat that resembles Tom briefly appears before being chased by her and eaten offscreen. The Thomas characters Brian sang I’m full of surprises to are; TV Series Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Bill * Ben * City Of Truro * Flying Scotsman * Stepney * Lady * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Hiro * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Gator * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Vinnie * Raul * Frieda * Axel * Gina * Carlos * Rajiv * Yong Bao * Shane * Diesel (Band Leader) * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * D261/Class 40 * Derek * Arry (Drummer) * Bert (Guitar Player) * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Salty * Dennis * Den * Dart * Norman * Paxton * Sidney * Philip * Etienne * Ivan * Flynn * Winston * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Proteus * Fearless Freddie * Victor * Luke * Millie * Mike * Rex * Bert Category:Parodies